Ferbnessa All the things she said
by MrsDK1998
Summary: From when she started dating him, her father was becoming more and more cautious about the young Fletcher, thinking he would be another teenager who would play with his daughter and trash her like a piece of garbage. That, and the age. Ferbnessa. ONESHOT.


**Okay, first story I post here, so I really hope you guys like it. |3**

**Inspired by t.A.T.u - All the things she said.**

**I know it's sung by two girls, but, well, it fits them. And I made some little changes to fit better. Yey! |D**

**Ok, nuff said, enjoy your Ferbnessa!**

* * *

She let out a sigh and sat on her desk. Her hair was hiding her face from view, so no one could see her red eyes and wet cheeks.

Another date, another fight. From when she started dating him, her father was becoming more and more cautious about the young Fletcher, thinking he would be another teenager who would play with his daughter and trash her like a piece of garbage.

That, and the age.

His daughter was nearly twenty-one years old and the guy she was dating wasn't even seventeen.

Age difference was even bigger problem for _him._

When he told his parents that the girl he loved with all his heart was nearly his big sister's age, his father told him to "come to his senses" and look for someone his age, and his mother started ragging and telling him stop dating that girl before it was too late for both _him_ and _her_.

But Ferb didn't want to look for someone his age, nor stop dating Vanessa.

Earlier that day, he had told his mother he'll be out at afternoon. When she asked where he was going, he tried to find a good reason. When he came up with nothing and he stared silently at his feet, Linda shot him an angry glare and told him to go to his room. He tried to resist, but he had never disobeyed her before.

So there he was, lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, thinking nothing but Vanessa.

He looked at the clock; 4:45pm. He sat up.

_I have to get ready_, he thought. At 5 o'clock, he had to meet her at the park. I can't let her down. I can't let her father think he's right. _I can't LOSE her._

He looked at the mirror near his bed. A frown appeared over his eyes and he turned his hands into fists.

_I WON'T LOSE HER._

She groaned and sat up. 4:50. She knew she couldn't let her father tell her who to date. But she couldn't disappoint him either. She didn't really know iwhy/i he seemed so disappointed every time she went out to meet Ferb, but that look in his eyes was killing her. Right now, he was in the middle of another fight with Perry. _Perry_. Even the thought of his name brought a weak yet warm smile on her lips. From the start of all this, he and Candace were the only ones who supported Ferb and Vanessa fully. Candace, because she knew how love can be. Perry, well, they never learnt.

She saw Ferb's picture near her bed. Whatever happened, the picture stayed there, to remind her that he'll always be by her side.

_All the things he said…_

She picked it up and stared outside the window.

_This is not enough…_

Before she knew it, she started singing.

_I'm so serious hurt, I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else, so we can be free…_

She wore he jacket and stared again out of the open window.

_All the things he said,_

_All the things he said,_

_Running through my head,_

_Running through my head,_

_Running through my head_

_All the things he said,_

_All the things he said,_

_Running through my head,_

_Running through my head,_

_All the things he said!_

_This is not enough…_

He grabbed his cellphone and put it into his jacket's pocket. His eyes fell upon his desk. Vanessa's always-standing-there picture was smiling to him, making his heart skip a beat. He kept staring at her, then grabbed the picture and ran his fingers on it. He pulled it close to his chest and started singing.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

_Wanna fly her away, where the sun and the rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_When they stop and stare – don't worry me_

_Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head! _

By the end of his verse, Ferb had put down Vanessa's picture and grabbed his hair, while closing his eyes.

_All the things she said,_

_All the things she said,_

_Running through my head,_

_Running through my head,_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said,_

_All the things she said,_

_Running through my head,_

_Running through my head,_

_All the things she said!_

_This is not enough…_

When he finally managed to calm down, he let out a sigh, looked himself at the mirror and after a few seconds, he opened the door of his room.

_All the things she said,_

_All the things she said,_

_All the things she said,_

_All the things she said,_

_All the things she said,_

_All the things she said,_

_All the things she said,_

_All the things she said, she said,_

_All the things she said,_

_All the things she said…_

He walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the kitchen, when he saw Linda sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. She looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

_Mother, looking at me,_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind!_

A frown appeared over her eyes, but she returned silently at her reading. Ferb looked down, frowned, turned his hands into fists and headed for the front door.

Vanessa ran across her dad's living room, but came to a stop when she noticed her dad and Perry staring at her.

_Daddy, looking at me,_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

Heinz let out a sigh and looked at his feet as his shoulders dropped. That action of her dad sent her heart to the pit of her stomach. She looked at Perry, who nodded at the door and then she turned on her heels, heading for the park.

_All the things he said,_

_All the things he said,_

_Running through my head,_

_Running through my head,_

_Running through my head…_

Ferb was already there, sitting on a bench, his head in his hands.

Vanessa slowed down when she saw him, nearly stopping completely. Her voice broke the silence. "Ferb…" she said, almost in a whisper.

He raised his head and looked at her. "Vanessa…" he answered in his usual soft voice. He sat up and walked up to her. "Look," he started, "many think that I'm too young to feel like this. Many also think that I don't even know _what_ I feel." He took her hands into his and looked deep into her eyes. "But I'm more than sure I know what I feel. What I'm young for is express it fully with words. The ones who don't know _that_ don't know _me_."

She listened to him carefully, each of his words sending to her heart the message he couldn't yet express with words. She stayed silent for a moment longer after leaning closer to him and connecting the gap between their lips in a kiss as deep as their love.

She knew what he was feeling. She knew what _she_ was feeling.

And she would let _nothing_ to take him away from her.

_All the things she said…_

* * *

**Hope** **you like it!**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
